Almost Lost
by PrimeEmily135
Summary: Megatron has a harder time coping with almost being assassinated than he lets on. MegaWar pairing! Set after the episode "Flying Mind".


**This takes place after the episode "Flying Mind". Just a random idea that came to me. I know that after all that had happened, if I was Megatron I would be a mess. He holds it together pretty well I think..at least when he's not in the privacy of his own room and drugged ;) enjoy!**

**I do not own Transformers Prime.**

* * *

Rolling his stiff shoulders, Megatron let a low growl rip through his throat. His whole frame was sore from the unusual stasis lock, and the not so gentle blow to the back of his thigh from the Warship's Energon claw. Every step he took made his leg sear with pain. It was probably only some bruising, but it smarted something fierce...

"Knock Out!" he barked, drawing the medic's attention away from the excavation team he was supposedly putting together. For all he knew the medic could have been looking at his own reflection in the computer screen. "See to it that you prescribe anyone severely affected by the stasis lock with a numbing or loosening agent. Stiff limbs will only slow and impede our progress."

"Yes lord Megatron." he answered quickly, typing something into the computer. He paused as Megatron again rolled his shoulders. "Should I-uh-have Flamewar pick up some-"

"No, stop wasting time!" Megatron snapped, loudly enough to cover up what his medic was saying. He did not need to look weak in front of his crew, especially after losing control of his ship, _to_ his ship. The thought was humiliating enough, he didn't need anyone to know that he was suffering for it. "Just do as you are told and get out of here!"

Knock Out gave him a second glance before shrugging and leaving to assemble his team. "As you wish lord Megatron."

The ex-gladiator vented slowly, running his servo over his face. After all that time in stasis lock with his optics open, they had started to dry and become irritated. His pounding head ache didn't make matters easier.

After assigning his best officers, and Hardshell, to go and retrieve the relics, he slowly eased down into the command chair. Normally he stood up at all times on the bridge, but after all that had happened in the last twenty-four hours (Two assassination attempts on his life, his ship breaking down, then having it come back to life and immobilize everyone, ect.) he figured he could take five minutes to sit down and collect himself. And nobody was dumb enough to question it.

The worst part, he figured, was that if it weren't for the Autobots' human pets they would all still be in that horrible predicament. He already heard the rumors spreading amongst his crew, and they weren't putting him in the best of lights. He had to think of something quick to save face. But in all honesty, although the relics were of the upmost importance, all he could think about was getting clean and maybe some rest. He hadn't been able to sleep for four Mega-cycles. That was over two Earth weeks! And it was starting to wear on his systems. But even now, he knew sleep would elude him.

"You!" he snapped at a random Vehicon on the bridge, standing up to make the poor mech cower before him. "Inform me when anything happens. I will be in my quarters. You are in charge up here until further notice." with that, he left the confused and frightened Vehicon to run the ship. He knew he would regret that later, but at the moment he couldn't find the will to care.

He ran into only a few Vehicons in the halls, and upon his entrance into their workspace they all silenced, fueling his eternal snarl. He knew they were talking about him behind his back, but other than roughly shoving a few of them out of his way he left the punishments for a later time when he had the mind to do anything else but kill them all. At that moment, the idea was very appealing, but it would be a waste of his forces.

Punching in the key code to his berth chambers, he entered the darkness of his room with a sigh of relief. When the door shut and locked behind him he let his cramped shoulders droop and braced himself against the wall to ease the weight off of his bruised leg. As long as no one was watching the security tapes as well as Soundwave did he was okay to let his guard down a bit in the privacy of his own chambers. There was no one here to disturb him...

Taking a longing glance at his berth he pushed thoughts of sleep aside for the time being. After all that went on a good shower was in order. He was practically up to his backstruts in grime. And after that was all cleaned away the hot cleanser would help to ease his tense frame. And Primus knew how much he needed that right now.

Megatron hissed as the shower spray turned on, beating like little human bullets on his chest. It trickled down his body, seeping into the cracks of his armor and into the exposed cables in his side and his hips. He moved his body slightly to better the position of the spray and then stood there. The steam rose around him like a fog, rendering his optics useless. So he closed them, and let the shower continue to beat against him and trail sensually down his frame.

He groaned as his shoulders started to cramp again and he turned to expose them to the claw-like droplets. Bracing his arms against the unusually deep blue walls that surrounded him, he purred in bliss as the hot water bit at him. It whipped him painfully, but caressed him. The confusing combination sent shivers up and down his spine as his whole frame tried to relax. He still felt uptight and too high strung for recharge.

With that thought in mind, he reached out to grab the foaming brush to finish cleaning the leftover dirt from his armor. But as he reached out for it he was met with an empty rack. "What-" his unfinished question was answered when he felt the brush against his shoulderstruts along with a pair of smaller servos. His optics shuddered as they dug into his back, removing the deeper clinging rocks and grime painfully, only to have that pain taken away with a swipe of the brush and the blissful caress of sultry lips trailing up his back to the base of his neck.

"Aug... Frag..." he moaned, reaching behind him to grasp at the slender hips of the femme. His femme.

Flamewar smacked him softly on the shoulder, but although her tone was stern she still sounded as beautiful as ever. "No swearing Megatron. I'll leave if you start using such foul language." she spoke in perfect Cybertronian, sending electricity pulsing through him. She was one of the few Decepticons left who could speak the language fluently, and it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard.

"Don't go... I've had a rough time of it lately..." he tried to make it sound annoyed, but it came out just as pathetic as he was afraid that it would.

"I heard..." She continued to clean his shoulders, slowly making her way down towards his waist. He purred in pleasure at the agonizingly slow circles her fingers made on him, and he started caressing her in a way of his own, moving his servos up and down her sides. He wished he could reach her better. His Energon was running hot, and not from the shower. He hadn't seen her in some time as she was doing research and had refused contact with him for a long while. And he couldn't deny how much he wanted her at that moment. They had never done anything further than explore each other's fully armored bodies, but he was willing to do just about anything right then. He only wished she knew how badly he craved her.

Flamewar laughed softly, moving the cloth from his hips to his legs. It was then as she knelt down and started cleaning his thighs that he let out a sharp yelp of pain. She immediately released some of the pressure and inspected the large bruised area. Trailing her fingertips over the wires only continued to shatter his iron self control. And her teasing only made things worse. "Aww, poor sparkling..." she hummed, wrapping both her servos around the one leg and tracing the wound. Megatron whined as she applied more pressure and all about lost it when she started trailing her lips up the bruise.

"Flamewar..you can't just...sc-scraaap!" he braced his arms on the wall in front of him to keep his balance as she continued to stroke him. She was teasing him! One servo remained stationary in the inside of his thigh as her lips moved to his hips and the other roamed lazily up and down the length of his leg. She paused at his breathless curse, resting her helm against his hip.

"Do you wish for me to stop?"

"No! Scrap no..." he grimaced as she poked at the bruise again.

"Then stop swearing."

He bit his glossa to keep back a retort. He wanted to say that she didn't have right to give him orders but in a way she did. She had a hold over him that no one else possessed, and she was proving to him once again just why he let her have that power. "Flamewar..."

"Shh..." she breathed against his armor, sending prickles of ecstasy up his frame. His knees shook pathetically as he tried to stay standing, but her touch was electric! He wasn't sure how much longer he could stay upright. After all that had happened he was exhausted and was restraining himself from collapsing. "Megatron..." she finally stood, brushing over his sensitive circuitry until he reached his tense shoulders. He breathed in and out heavily to cool his systems as she played with him. She was driving him insane! He was almost certain that he was going to overload just from her touch! How embarrassing would that be...

"Ow!" He jumped in surprise as something sharp penetrated his neck. He quickly turned around and thrust his assailant against the wall, confused as to what she did to him.

Her bright blue optics widened at his violent outburst and she dropped the syringe that she had been holding onto. Megatron looked down at the device menacingly, trying to get a grip on his rage. She had injected him with something...something that was...

"Scrap..." his vision started to ebb away at the edges and he stumbled out of the washracks. "What the Pit did you do to me Femme!?" he demanded, falling to his knees in the middle of his room as the substance took effect.

Flamewar quickly helped him to his feet again, even though he tried to push her away. She helped him to his berth and eased him onto it. He gave her a look of confusion and almost fear. Was this another assassination attempt? Was the only femme he ever cared about trying to kill him? Why? "F-Flamewar..." his heavy breathing lessened as the drug took effect. "Why are you-"

"Shh..." she hushed him again, climbing onto the berth to perch over him. Her legs straddled his frame and her aft sat lightly over his abdomen. He groaned at the sight of her above him, wishing he could do so much but was unable to move. "Quiet..." she pressed a finger to his scarred lips and then trailed it down his chin, to his jaw, down his neck, all the way to his Decepticon insignia. "Rest now. I will be here when you wake."

"I-I cannot sleep." although the drugs were telling him the exact opposite. "Did Knock Out tell you to do this to me?"

Flamewar sighed, settling herself more comfortably over him. "Why can't you sleep?" she asked, deliberately avoiding his demand. He took that as confirmation to beat the scrap out of his medic for defying his orders the next time he saw him. "Is something bothering you?" she inquired further, running her servos up and down his chest slowly, tickling every part of his frame with static energy. It was sensual, like most things about her, but also relaxed him further. But still, he would not recharge. He couldn't...

"A lot has happened Flamewar. And I haven't has the time to process it all..."

"Rest will allow you to think clearer when you awake again."

He nodded, knowing what she said was true. "But I cannot allow myself to rest... Flamewar I was almost assassinated. Twice!" he took a deep breath in and let it back out with a pained huff. "In one day... How am I supposed to rest when..." he trailed off, no longer thinking about the way she was playing with his armor or attempting to sedate him. He could have been killed. He could have died.. And he never would have seen her again...

"Flamewar..." he forced himself to sit up, and she moved to allow him room. He looked at where she sat straddling his lap. Her optics were full of concern, and undying devotion. Never had he trusted anyone more in his life. She was his perfect match. His destined mate. But he refused to take her and bond to her for fear of losing her. Now that it had been his life almost lost, he wondered if he had been making the right decision.

Megatron breathed slowly as he leaned forward to rest his helm against her shoulder. She responded quickly, wrapping her arms around him but he sensed that she didn't understand what he was feeling. She was a smart femme. With time he was sure she would figure out his predicament, but he didn't have time. He realized that now. He needed to tell her what he needed now while he had the chance...before it really was too late.

"Sweetspark..." he whispered into her neck, pulling her closer to his chest. "I thought I might never see you again..." he felt her stiffen but he continued as if she had not reacted at all. "I know I am normally a strong and fearless mech.. You say it is what you love in me... But I am not completely-" he shuddered as her soft lips pressed against his neck, and he returned the gesture with passion. "-I was afraid that I would never see you again..."

"Megatronus..." she cooed his name softly, cuddling him to her chest like a frightened sparkling. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and stayed there, trying to keep his emotions in check. He felt like crying. He had not done that in a long time, but the thought of losing himself to oblivion when his destined mate still lived on was enough to make him want to show his weakness. "Shh... Megatronus, it is just the medication." she assured him, stroking his back soothingly. He realized then that he actually was crying. Quietly. But there were tears all the same.

"I love you Flamewar." he gasped quietly for breath, trying to steady himself. "I know I do not say it often, but I do..."

"Megatron, lie down and rest." She gave him a soft push and for a moment he was afraid that she would leave him. But as he lay down, she did the same beside him. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around her, unable to let her go.

"Stay.. with me..." he begged, willing his optics not to shut.

"I will be here when you wake." she said once again, holding him securely against her chest.

"And just for the record..." she started to say, but he didn't hear any more...

* * *

**Please Review :)**


End file.
